


Staking His Claim

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Staking His Claim

Title: Staking His Claim  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #224: Snape Flies.  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Er, silliness?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Staking His Claim

~

“This,” Harry declared, “is brilliant!”

Severus smirked. “I knew you would enjoy this,” he said.

“What’s not to like? We’re flying! Under your power,” Harry marvelled. “I’d never heard of the mile-high club before.”

Severus flushed. “People mentioned it when I was in school,” he muttered.

“I’m betting most people did it on brooms, though.”

“Plebeians,” Severus said, manoeuvring Harry into position.

Harry hissed as Severus began to move. “I’ll admit your method’s exciting,” he moaned.

Severus smiled. Apparently Harry hadn’t noticed whose house they were hovering over. He hoped Arthur would forgive him, but Genevra had to see this.

~


End file.
